sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Onyx (RPF)
'Onyx '''is a Quartz Warrior under the rule of White Diamond. After the abilities of Spinel, a repair drone, were discovered, Onyx was assigned to guard her, which led to a possible romantic relationship between the two. In the canon universe, Onyx makes her first appearance in the episode ''An Unusual Genius, along with the appearance of Spinel. She was reportedly taking her charge to another planet when their ship crashes on Earth. Onyx was created by Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls and is part of the Rainiverse. Appearance Onyx is a rather rare strain of quartz soldier, therefore, she does not look exactly like the average. She is very tall, about six feet, but is less muscled then the average White Diamond quartz (a Mica). This does not mean she is weaker, however. Onyx's skin resembles a human kind of tone, a dark brown. Her eyes are grey and her hair is a dark, shiny black. She also has a black teardrop shape near the edge of each eye. A sheet of hair hangs over her right eye, obscuring it. Her gem is a polished black teardrop shape on her upper chest. It shows between her cleavage in a diamond-shaped hole in her suit. Personality Onyx is notably a stubborn and tenacious gem. She does not trust easily, and puts her duty foremost. She is most similar to Jasper in these aspects. However, Onyx is not heartless. She is shown to have very protective urges towards Spinel, going so far as to even say that she loves her. Onyx has been seen many times putting herself in harm's way so that Spinel can be safe, even going so far as to have her gem cracked. She is an effective leader, and was apparently the leader of the quartz squad that White Diamond assigned to Spinel. Onyx has some insecurity over being such an odd and rare gem, and doesn't like being called out on this. During the events of An Unusual Genius, Peridot questions Onyx's loyalty to her Diamond. Angered, Onyx breaks the wall of the barn, exclaiming that "she did what she had to to keep Spinel safe!". This indicates that Onyx no longer cares about the orders of White Diamond and is only following them to avoid injury to Spinel. Considering that Onyx used to be quite loyal to her Diamond, this means that her companion is possibly the most important thing in her life. History Onyx was formed in one of White Diamond's first Kindergartens, and immediately fell into the role of a quartz soldier. Not much happened in her life until the abilities of repair drone Spinel were discovered, and Onyx was drafted into her personal guard. Upon meeting Spinel for the first time, Onyx was nonplussed and the two appeared to not get along. However, as they spent time with each other, the two grew closer and closer, until they accidentally fused one night into Black Opal. After this incident, the two would occasionally fuse again in secret, and they began their official romantic relationship. An Unusual Genius In the events of An Unusual Genius, Onyx and Spinel crash outside of Beach City. The crash is reported by an agitated Peridot, who calls the Crystal Gems. Whilst her and Lapis watch, they approach the ship, only to have the hatch opened by Onyx. Onyx threatens the Crystal Gems with her spear, not noticing Spinel clamber out and start poking at Pearl, interested. Onyx eventually realizes that the other gems don't want to hurt her or her companion, and grudgingly tells them their story: Spinel is a gem genius and the slave to White Diamond, and was being transported to a world to install warp pads. Abilities Weaponry Like almost all gems, Onyx has a summonable weapon. Hers is a lance with a curved hilt. It is stronger than it looks, and has the capability to poof and block attacks with ease. Strength Onyx has a superhuman amount of strength like most quartzes. She has been shown throwing a car literally over the horizon and smashing a boulder accidentally with her fist. Onyx is a little clumsy, and has a tendency to break things around her. Fusion Black Opal Onyx can fuse with Spinel to create Black Opal, a much taller gem with four arms and a new weapon. Opal is much stronger than both of them, as well as taller. Unique Abilties Terrakinesis Onyx has been shown to be able to, on at least one occasion, move heavy rocks at will. She cannot manipulate water, air, electricity or metal, her telekinesis is restricted to stone. Trivia * Onyx was originally a more Pearl-esque character, with her body shape more resembling a Pearl but her status still being that of a warrior. After finding out that onyx is a type of quartz, she was redesigned to be more Jasper-like. * Onyx's teardrop markings were originally supposed to be where her gem was placed in the earliest version of her design. * Later, her gem appeared on her right shoulder, then with the current design on her chest. Gemology Onyx is is a banded variety of the oxide mineral chalcedony. It is the traditional version of Sardonyx (a white onyx streaked with red sard) and appears naturally with white streaks. Onyx is associated with grief and dealing with loss, especially the loss of a loved one or precious family member. It is said to help combat depression and spur the heart into healing properly. Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Rainiverse